In heavy-vehicle tires intended for winter use on snow-covered roads, it is known to form on the tread of said tires tread patterns the grooves and incisions of which have depths greater than those used for tires for use on non-snow-covered roads (tires for summer use, for example).
By forming a large number of grooves of great depth and incisions in large numbers and of the same depth, a tire is generally obtained, the tread of which exhibits reductions in structural rigidity which very substantially reduce the gains provided by the very presence of these grooves and incisions on the snow. These deficiencies are found particularly in winter conditions and in particular when starting off on a snow-covered slope and in a cornering configuration on snow and/or ice.